File talk:Whitebeard vs Blackbeard Pirates.png
Manga vs. Anime "Too Detailed" No. Manga is better because you can actually see what's happening. 23:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) You can see what's happening in the anime image, too. And actually, in my opinion, the manga image sort of takes a second glance to figure out when it's a thumbnail. The anime image gets the job done. 00:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC) You can't even tell they're attacking. No bullet impact effects at all. 00:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I see them pointing their guns, I see bullet holes. It's anime, of course it isn't going to have impact effects. But those impact effects sort of get in the way. 00:15, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Except they help to see what is happening. Gonna wait for more opinions, since you won't change your mind. 00:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC) You can see what's happening without them, as well. And since they're out of the way, it helps. 00:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) http://puu.sh/2Uji3.jpg vs. http://puu.sh/2UjiG.jpg 00:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Anime still has awful detail. 01:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) This is a death fight to the battlefield! The anime version is too neat and clean, not to mention that only two barely noticeable bullet holes do not do anything to convey the actions behind the scene. It just makes it look less realistic and less believable. Clearly the manga version is superior here. MasterDeva (talk) 01:58, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Since the center of Whitebeard's coat is pretty much the first thing you see, it can be easy to overlook the holes. Also, the bullet effects can get in the way and force you to actually look for the Blackbeard pirates longer. Especially since this is being viewed in a thumbnail, the image will look too crowded. The black and white effect of the anime with Teach's red blood also makes it look more dramatic, in my opinion, while the manga has those effects anyways. Overall, the manga image is just too crowded with the effects and such. 06:10, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Looking at the manga image again, and keeping in mind the things you said, I find that I cannot agree with that. First, I see no reason why the effects can get in the way. They portray motion/action, something that is unfortunately lacking from the anime version. Second, since you mentioned "dramatic" above, what you are looking for is the manga version. It is actually shown that Whitebeard gets wounded by their attacks and blood comes out of all every single wound inflicted. Now THAT is what you call dramatic. And third, from what I can tell the "crowded" feeling you are describing is intentional. Oda makes it clear that the Blackbeard Pirates are ganging up on Whitebeard, being the only way to actually kill him and all. This "overwhelming" feeling if you may, helps to convey Whitebeard's predicament to the reader. MasterDeva (talk) 12:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Both are black and white, one has good detail, one doesn't. Anime doesn't have any gunshots, any blood, nor any sword strikes. Why are we using a pixelated crappy image whose only color is the little blood on Blackbeard's breast. Those are actually pretty fair arguments, MasterDeva. Alright, I don't mind it. 17:57, May 17, 2013 (UTC)